


How It Starts

by polysebongs



Series: I Know The Sound Of Your Heart [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: Chan can't help but feel a little bit suffocated by the collar of his uniform today.





	

Chan can't help but feel a little bit suffocated by the collar of his uniform today. The tie feels too tight but he knows if he loosens it he'll be out of dress code, not like he really cares. Looking in the mirror, he looks childish. The blazer seems to fit him all wrong and the sleeves of his white button down that are usually crisp look wrinkled and baggy. It's all in his mind, of course it is because he wears these clothes every day and has never felt this self conscious before. He can't think about it too much longer because his mom has been calling for him to hurry so he won't be late getting to the school. He spaces out on the short drive, his parents chatting at him from the front seats about enjoying this time he has before he starts college feels like a joke seeing as he spends every possible free minute there anyway. 

He stands and smiles for the slew of pictures his parents take, but everything feels so surreal. He doesn't really pay attention to the ceremony until his name is called and he's handed his diploma on the stage. His eyes search the crowd, only stopping when they settle on a group of guys clapping politely in the back row. Chan can feel his fake smile widen and turn genuine when he finally locks gazes with the boy clapping a bit too wildly, face scrunched up in a glowing smile. Soonyoung has always had that effect on him, since the night they met at Jihoon and Wonwoo’s apartment. When it's all over and Chan can finally escape from the row of students congratulating each other he heads straight for that smiling face. He's engulfed in a hug as soon as he's within reach, six pairs of arms tangling around him. Flowers are thrust into his grasp with an explanation that they're from the half of their group that couldn't get out of work or class to come and suddenly Chan feels so full of warmth because he has a group of friends waiting for him to join them at school in just a few months. 

There's more pictures, this time with the whole group and all his flowers and then at his parents’ Chinese restaurant with tons of candids of Chan stuffing his face that his mother refuses to delete. Eventually he's handed off from his parents to his friends, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder as they pile into Jeonghan's van for the drive to campus. As much as they make fun of him for it, the thing really does come in handy. At least, it does when it’s not stalling in the parking lot. After a bit of struggle and a short trip squished into the backseat, they can finally start Chan’s real celebration. It’s not much, just the whole group hanging out like most other weekends, except this time it’s at the on-campus apartment Soonyoung shares with Seokmin, Minghao, and Junhui. Soonyoung has covered every possible surface in the living area with graduation cap shaped confetti and Chan can't help but laugh when he sees the “congratulations” banner hanging limply over the only window in the room like a sad curtain. 

“You didn't need to do all this,” Chan whispers later that night when it's just him and Soonyoung, a pleasant warmth humming under his skin when he meets Soonyoung's eyes. He chalks it up to the alcohol still working its way through his system even though it had been hours since his last drink. 

“Of course we did, it's not everyday that one of our friends graduates high school.” Soonyoung's face scrunches up into a big grin, Chan wants to poke his flushed cheek. He does, and somehow the older’s smile widens even more making Chan giggle in response. “Oh! I forgot, I got you a present. Close your eyes.” Even with his eyes closed, Chan can hear Soonyoung struggle a little to reach whatever it was he had hidden. They're nestled together on Soonyoung's school-issued dorm bed, the metal frame groaning under them when Soonyoung shifts next to him to place something small and soft in his hands. “Okay, open. Isn't it cute? It reminded me of you.”

Chan snorts at the unwrapped stuffed animal sitting in his palms, the little brown tuft at the back of the duckling’s head tickling his fingers when he touches it. Chan’s brain stalls for a moment when he processes what Soonyoung had said, does Soonyoung think he's cute? When he looks up, he's met with an expectant gaze. “Thanks hyung, I love it.”

“Okay wait, there's one more thing. Close your eyes again.” He does, but there's no movement for a few seconds until he hears Soonyoung let out a deep breath. It takes him to long to register what had happened and by the time his eyes snap open all that’s left is the phantom sensation of lips on his own and a blush coloring the tips of Soonyoung’s ears. “Sorry, that was probably weird.”

Chan doesn’t know what to say, so he just gapes at Soonyoung for a moment with his fingers to his lips until Soonyoung clears his throat. “Thanks,” it's a whisper, he's not even sure Soonyoung hears it but the room is otherwise so silent that it would be impossible for him to miss it. They awkwardly get ready to sleep after that and settle back into Soonyoung's bed, Chan hyper aware of every point of contact between them on the tiny mattress in a way he had never been any other time he'd spent the night. He can't seem to quiet his brain, instead staring at the wall until he can hear soft snores from behind him. When he finally flips over, he's within inches of Soonyoung's face. He doesn't realize how long he stares at Soonyoung, only that he looks peaceful and cute when he's deep in sleep like this, until the morning light starts to trickle in and illuminate the other in a soft golden glow. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Soonyoung's voice startles Chan out of his reverie, a small smile growing on his lips when he slowly blinks his eyes open and notices the blush spreading across the younger’s face. “Good morning.”

“Why did you kiss me last night?” The smile slides off Soonyoung's face as he tries to process the question. “You can't blame it on alcohol, you weren't drunk enough for that.” 

“Well my plan was to say I was drunk enough actually,” Soonyoung sighs and pushes himself up so that he's sitting with his back against the wall. His dark hair is sticking up at odd angles and his face is puffy from sleep, for some reason Chan finds it unusually cute. “I'm not really sure though, I just wanted to I guess.” 

“That's it?” The older nods and Chan shifts so that he's sitting up on his knees to be eye level with with Soonyoung. “What if I want to?”

Soonyoung's face lights up for a split second before Chan leans in to press their lips together gently. Soonyoung presses his hand to the back of Chan's neck, pulling him closer, until he loses his balance and topples forward onto Soonyoung's chest. They pull apart laughing, foreheads pressed together until their giggles subside. “Your breath stinks.” 

“Yours isn't great either,” Chan snorts and rights himself so that he's sitting up again, nudging Soonyoung so they can sit cross legged across from each other with their knees touching. “I've never kissed anyone before.” 

“You kissed me.” 

“And I'm regretting it already.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted like the weekend of Chan's graduation but I go hella sidetracked 
> 
> follow me on twitter @chan_mp3


End file.
